Q2 (episode)
Q asks "Aunt Kathy" to help teach his son some "responsible virtues." Summary In her ready room, Captain Kathryn Janeway listens to Cadet Icheb's presentation about "Early Starfleet History". Although Janeway breaks off his presentation, he wanted to be thorough so his presentation took more then the required 21 minutes, she congratulates him on passing the exam and walks him to the door. "I would have failed him" a voice sounds. When Janeway looks around she sees a young Human male, dressed in Starfleet command red and wearing the insignia of a Starfleet Captain. When Janeways calls for security there is no answer, she is told the rest off Voyager's crew is in a time loop. When she askes him who he his another, more familiar, voice sounds, that of Q. It turns out the youg male is Q's son, Q Junior. Janeway is told by Q that Junior takes a vacation from the Q Continuum, on [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], to experience Humanity at first hand. After Q has left Janeway, having no further say in the matter, tells Junior that some rules need to be followed whereupon Junior tells her that he makes his own rules and with a flick of his fingers he disappears. *''Captain's log, stardate 54704.5. It's been four days since my ultimatum to the young Q, and he appears to be making progress. His instructors inform me that he's taking on his assignments with new determination, and he's made a concerted effort to be more courteous to the crew. It's hard to believe this is the same brazen young man who came aboard a few days ago. '' Memorable Quotes "Coffee, black." "Make it yourself." : - Janeway and the Computer, after Q "gives it a personality" "If the Continuum has told you once, they have told you a thousand times: ''don't provoke the Borg!" : - '''Q' to Q Junior "You can't just dump your child on someone and hope he learns something." : - Janeway "You're not going to do your son any favors by indulging him." : - Janeway "I'm sure you'll do whatever you can to avoid returning to that petri dish." : - Q', to Q Junior "''Don't tell me you're actually going through with Q's plan." "I may not approve of his methods, but for once his heart seems to be in the right place." : - '''Q Junior and Janeway "Can I see you naked again?" : - Q Junior, to Seven Of Nine "I'm offering him the chance to fail." : - Chakotay "Tell me, how do you save a race that is already omnipotent?" : - Q Junior "The boy needs to demonstrate nothing less than exemplary Q-ness." "And what exactly is Q-ness?" "Oh, it's impossible for your miniscule mind to comprehend, but I know Q-ness when I see it. And this is not it." : - Q''' and '''Janeway "If your little playmate has to die to teach you a lesson, then so be it." : - Q', to Junior "''In our culture adults are acountable for the actions of their children." : - '''Chokuzan commander, putting responsibility for Q Junior on Captain Janeway "I wish you could see the look on your faces! Oh wait, you can!" (mirrors appear out of thin air, everybody involuntarily grabs one and looks into it) : - Q''' "He's been here for five days and what have you taught him? How to scribble essays and play with holograms? What's next, basket weaving?" : - '''Q, to Captain Janeway Background Information *Keegan de Lancie (Q (Junior)) is the real life son of John de Lancie (Q). *This marks the final appearance of Q (thus far) in the Star Trek universe. *Q appears in Janeway's bathtub while still wearing a Starfleet uniform. Counselor Deanna Troi previously took a bath wearing her uniform in "Genesis." *This episode finally establishes in canon that James T. Kirk's five year mission ended in 2270, where it was established for years by Michael Okuda to have ended in 2269. Links and References Guest Stars *Keegan de Lancie as Q (Junior) *Manu Intiraymi as Icheb *Michael Kagan as Chokuzan Commander *Lorna Raver as Q (Judge) Special Guest Star *John de Lancie as Q Co-Stars *Anthony Holiday as Nausicaan *Scott Davidson as Bolian *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice *Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) References 2270; Baezian; Bajoran; Bajoran Occupation; Biddle; Bolian; Borg; Bozel Prime; Bozelian; cadet; Cardassian; Chell; Chenari; Chokuzan; Chokuzan warship; Clevari system; Delta Flyer II; Early Starfleet History; deflector array; Delta Flyer II; diplomacy scenario 12-alpha; dilithium; ''Enterprise'', USS; Fekdar; fluidic space; Gelbian sand sculpture; godparent; Golos Prime; "I, Q: An Insider's View of the Continuum"; Kadis-kot; Kirk, James T.; matter; mermaid; Nausicaan; Occupation of Bajor; Omega molecule; omicron radiation; Oprelian amoeba; paramecia; Pelosian; petri dish; Picard, Jean-Luc; Prime Directive; Q Continuum; Q-ness; Q time; space; spatial causality; spatial flexure; spatial rift; Species 8472; temporal loop; temporal plane; tectonic plate; The Continuum vs. Q; time; vacation; Vojean; Vulcan funeral dirge; warrior goddess; Wyngari; Zozek system; Zyznian church mouse Category: VOY episodes de:Q2 fr:Q2 nl:Q2 (aflevering)